


Bubblegum Bitch

by EllieWrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, a tiny bit of d/s undertones, hisoka is a brat, if you blink, illumi is not putting up with it, improper use of needle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWrites/pseuds/EllieWrites
Summary: ( This is my first published work, please be gentle with me)Hisoka is a little shit and gets Illumi wrapped up in the Phantom Troupes wrathIllumi makes the time worth his while.I dont know, I can't write these all that wellBut in any case, enjoy!!!
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Bubblegum Bitch

Hisoka has always found a certain amount of perverse pleasure in messing with Illumi, and much to no ones surprise; Illumi absolutely hated it. Hisoka had a bad habit of always being in the wrong (or right if you looked at from his perspective) place at the wrong time. Which is how they ended up in this situation. Running from the members of the Phantom Troupe was never a part of Illumi’s plan, he very much regrets doing Hisoka a favor. 

“Had I known of your little plan Hisoka, I’d never have become even a small part of it.”

Illumi’s tone was a mixture of exasperation and anger that had Hisoka running his tongue over his lips, as though he could catch a physical taste of even the barest bit of Illumi’s rare display of emotion. 

“And that is exactly why I didn’t inform you of my idea, my dear.” 

Hisoka smirked at the obvious displeasure on Illumi’s handsome face at the mention of the pet name, neatly dodging the perfectly aimed needle.   
Illumi looked around him, hoping desperately that they had managed to shake off the Troupe, upon seeing and hearing nothing he yanked himself and Hisoka into what seemed to be an abandoned building. Trying his absolute best to ignore the honey-toned words that fell from Hisoka’s mouth, he started to make a game plan for what the new objective was: kill the Troupe and be rid of Hisoka’s presence, if even for a short time. One thing stopped him in his tracks:

“Illumi, are you absolutely sure that I cannot kill Killua?”

With nothing short of a snarl from Illumi, Hisoka found himself slammed into the nearest wall, a severely irritated Illumi inches away from his ear.

“I dare you to even think of trying.”

Hisoka, without so much as a moments thought, grabbed Illumi by the (oddly soft) black locks and slammed his lips against the others: the implied threat of extreme violence being more than enough for his lust to take the reins. A shocked Illumi stared at the amber liquid of Hisoka’s eyes as he struggled to pull away from the unwanted lip lock. His brain unhelpfully supplied a secondary thought: “What if its not unwanted?”

After managing to untangle himself from Hisoka’s mouth (which tasted much more pleasant then he’d ever admit to anyone, even himself) he got lost in thought. He has always been curious about Hisoka in a sexual sense; finding it hard not to be despite any effort made to ignore him entirely. There was just something alluring about Hisoka, and in order to be rid of his unnecessary feelings towards the man, Illumi had to get to the root of the issue. Hisoka looked him in the eyes, a tinge of confusion being found in them, but before he could press the issue any longer Illumi pulled them chest to chest and licked a not so gentle stripe up the pale column of Hisoka’s neck.

“If you tell anyone of what happens here tonight, I will kill you long before you see my brother or your precious Gon ever again.” 

Hisoka could only make a half forced sound of agreement; the feeling of Illumi’s teeth and tongue on his neck being much too distracting to even consider actual words. Illumi pulled back, his voice low and full of domineering energy:

“Undress yourself, now.” 

Hisoka couldn’t help but blatantly disobey the order given, feeling something akin to childish as he shook his head no; unknowingly signing his right to autonomy away. The quiet and quick sound of the needle flying through the air and directly piercing the center of Hisoka’s forehead

“I asked you nicely, next time I will not waste such an opportunity.”

Hisoka felt his body close in on him like a vise. It was an out of body experience to say the very least as he felt his hands slowly undress his body; putting a show on for Illumi. Who for lack of a better term was wearing a mask of nonchalance, as though Hisoka’s delicately pale skin wasn’t slowly being shown to him like the unwrapping of a present. Once Hisoka was fully undressed Illumi noticed something that brought a smirk to his lips; Hisoka’s cock twitched at a half mast, a touch larger than Illumi would have thought it to be. It seemed that despite the spell that Hisoka’s cock was an entity all its own. A brat in its own right. Illumi’s hand trailed down Hisoka’s body, watching as the delicious muscle groups tensed under his touch, the soft sighs given as he dug his nails in, running trails of red in his wake. Illumi felt his cock grow harder at the prospect of finally putting the cocky clown in his place, unable to help himself any longer, he undressed himself, allowing his stiff cock to hit the cooler air with a small hiss of pleasure. Hisoka was practically in tears, desperate in his pursuit to claw his way out of his subconscious brain. How long has he desired to fuck Illumi, to feel his power as he took him. And now, to be trapped, being nothing more than a glorified sex doll for the man he wanted for who knows how long felt like being cheated almost. It was torture, a torture that Hisoka immediately regretted bringing upon himself as he watched Illumi stroke his cock with a malice laced touch that sent his skin crawling. He could only imagine the sensations of Illumi wrapping his harsh mouth around his member, sucking and lapping in such a way that made his body rock back and forth with the force and tempo of his mouth. Not being able to physically feel it didn’t stop the cacophony of lewd noises that fell from inside Hisoka’s mouth. 

It was almost as though Illumi could sense the level of pleasure he was providing the other man, causing him to stop and smile at him as though he had just discovered a dirty little secret about Hisoka that he himself had yet to find. 

“You’re enjoying this, how filthy of you. You’re getting off by simply seeing the visual of it. Luckily enough for you, I want you to feel me take you Hisoka. I want to hear you cry out my name as I ruin your insides.”

As soon as the words left Illumi’s mouth, Hisoka felt as though an invisible block of stone left his body, the sensations coming to him in what felt like an unstoppable rush. The keening whine that left Hisoka’s mouth as his cock pulsed was something so soft and feminine that he barely believed he had the capability to create such a noise. Luckily enough it seemed that Illumi had no patience left to tease him for the wanton noise, simply shoving his fingers into his mouth, wrapping them around Hisoka’s hot tongue. 

“Suck. If you for a moment consider defying me I’m going to fuck you dry as well as raw.” 

The speed in which Hisoka complied was vastly shocking to Illumi, it seems he took the punishment for the earlier misbehavior very seriously. The feeling of Hisoka’s tongue eagerly licking and sucking on the two fingers presented to him caused Illumi to groan heavily, already fighting the urge to just force himself into the other man. After the saliva was running down the sides of Hisoka’s mouth, smearing the paint that normally hid his natural complexion, Illumi pulled them out of his mouth, greatly enjoying the line of saliva that led from the tip of his index finger to the other man’s spit soaked, trembling lips. 

“Turn around, face the wall, and stick your ass out.”

Hisoka blushed and obeyed the command that purred its way out of Illumi’s mouth. Feeling his overly hard cock press its way onto the assumedly dirty brick wall caused a moan to push its way out of Hisoka’s mouth as he further pressed the tip of his leaking cock into the wall; needy and wanting all the friction he could manage without getting into trouble. Illumi wasted no time, shoving both fingers into the man in front of him, making an effort to press extra hard on his soft insides; secretly wanting to cause the man pain. 

“Illumi, I thought you said you were going to fuck me, I can barely feel you. I could do a better job on my own.” 

With a sharp growl from Illumi, Hisoka felt himself get slammed into the wall, bending his weeping cock at an awkward angle that made him cry out loudly. The sound only being overshadowed by the scream of pained pleasure that left his lips as Illumi unceremoniously shoved himself to the hilt. 

“Ohhh, yes! It feels so much better if it hurts”

The stretch of Hisoka’s asshole was causing a deep throbbing pain that made his cock twitch in utter delight. Illumi started a punishingly fast pace, hard enough that the cock-drunk Hisoka could barely register if or when the other man was sheathed inside of him. His insides felt so full, so incredibly tight, that it was almost impossible to get words out; too full to speak in any coherent way. Just loud moans of Illumi’s name and the force of him pushing his hips back in a wasted attempt to meet the seemingly erratic thrusts. A bruising grip was wrapped into Hisoka’s hair as Illumi yanked his head back, biting his neck with skin breaking force, whispering a final command into Hisoka’s ear:

“Cum for me Hisoka, prove your loyalty to my touch and my cock.”

And that was seemingly all it took. Although Hisoka had not felt his orgasm nearing, he had no trouble painting the wall in front of him white; cumming untouched with a blush of shame that he was grateful no one could see. Illumi could control himself no more, the sound of Hisoka’s name falling shakily from his mouth as he spilled inside the man’s hot, tight ass. Hisoka slumped into the wall, his body feeling completely drained and sore, unfortunately his body seemed unable to move, locking in his resting place for the evening. Hisoka looked over to find Illumi redressed, looking none the worse than when he had pulled them into the building. 

“Until next time Hisoka, but lets make it on better terms.”

Illumi spoke with his normal lack of emotion, but gave a wink to Hisoka; one that had he blinked wouldn’t have been seen, and slinked his way into the night.   
Hisoka smirked, knowing that he had cracked Illumi’s composure. Oh yes, Hisoka would see the other man very soon.


End file.
